


What Would He Say?

by LadyJuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-The Empty Hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John awakes from another nightmare about the Fall. In order to help her fiancé move on, Mary asks John a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would He Say?

John’s screams awoke the soon to be married couple once again. Mary understood her future husband’s pain. She knew what a pivotal part of John’s life _he_ was. 

But neither of them could live like this.

“John, sweetie,” Mary said; one John had caught his breath, “you can’t be live like this. It’s not healthy to keep such a tight grip on the Fall. You need to move on!”

“But he died!” John whispered, “ _Right infront of me!_ How can I move on from that?!”

Mary and John had this conversation before; but now they might escalate into a fight. Mary decided it was time to pull out what she had been keeping in her proverbial back pocket.

“One question John,” Mary began; placing a hand on John’s shoulder; “what would he say if he could see you right now?”

John was taking aback with this question. They rarely discussed _him_ , but Mary did know a lot about him, from the blogs and papers.

John sighed before he began.

“He would probably mock me for being sentimental, rolling his eyes when I try to explain why I am still suffering.”

“What else would he say?” Mary asked, “About how it is affecting your routine?”

“He question my authority to tell him to eat and sleep, when I can’t even eat or sleep.”

“What else?”

“He would tell me to move on.” John said, tears in his eyes, “He would say that he is dead and will never come back.”

John laughed slightly.

“He would also tell me to have a dull ordinary life.”

“You think you can do that?” Mary asked, “For Sherlock?”

“For us.” John smiled.

They both went back to sleep.

John moved on from the death of Sherlock Holmes. He still missed him, by God; did he miss him. But he was no longer plaguing his dreams, his mind.

John could now live a normal life.

Just in time for that Belstaff-wearing bastard to return.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I just love the concept of Mary comforting John on Sherlock. That she knows how important he was to John. Makes her more accepting of Sherlock when he returns. You know, after Sherlock gets smacked to next week!


End file.
